


he knows

by rvbberbvnd



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, donghyuk knows, jinhwan is in denial, junhoe is a coward, junhoe’s loud guitar playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvbberbvnd/pseuds/rvbberbvnd
Summary: Junhoe would sing the same song over and over again and Jinhwan would fall asleep to it.





	he knows

**Author's Note:**

> happy junhwan day ♡ this one’s for viv :)

Jinhwan’s sleeping routine had been the same for the past two weeks until Junhoe was left behind in Japan and though he wouldn’t admit, it was weird not hearing the younger singing from the room next to his for a few days.

 

“Jinhwanie-hyung seems to be in a good mood this morning”, Donghyuk chirped, finding a spot across the older. “You missed him that much, huh?”

 

“What do you mean?”, Jinhwan immediately protested and Donghyuk just gave him a shrug like he’s used to the sudden mood swings. “I was having the time of my life, going to sleep and waking up in peace”. Donghyuk kept quiet throughout their meal. One thing he knows is for sure, you can’t win over Kim Jinhwan.

 

His routine continued that night, Junhoe still played the same tune. But this time, he was singing different words. At least different from what Jinhwan has been hearing.

 

It’s not like he cared about the songs he sang, it’s not like the boy’s serenading him. But finally after a few nights, he was able to sleep soundly once again.

 

_You say you hate the way I sing, yet your smile says otherwise_.

 

...

 

“Does my singing annoy you that much?”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you,” Donghyuk let out a heavy sigh before continuing to lecture Junhoe, for what seemed like the fourth time that day, and it was only ten in the morning. “It’s not your singing. It’s the fact that you keep on singing the same song over and over and over again in the middle of the night. I need sleep too, Junhoe-ya”

 

“‘M sorry, it’s a song I’m working on”, He apologized, only to regret it after when Donghyuk started bombarding him with questions.

 

“Wait, are you in love? There’s no way nobody inspired you to work on something seriously. Let me hear it properly this time!”

 

“What— of course not! Who told you it’s a love song?”, Junhoe was flustered. Is he in love?

 

Though it would be nice if Donghyuk knew what the song is about, he let the younger boy go, knowing it will be another war he can’t win.

 

...

 

“Here’s to another sleepless night”, Jinhwan thought to himself.

 

No, it’s not Junhoe’s loud guitar strums from next door and he’s certain that he isn’t suffering from insomnia. He knows exactly what’s keeping him awake. Even thinking about it makes his stomach churn. The worst part is, he doesn’t know where this thought came from, but he knows it isn’t a good thing.

 

He didn’t mean to overhear, he swears he wasn’t eves dropping. But is Junhoe really in love?

 

It’s clearly out of his business and Jinhwan isn’t going to let something stupid stop him from getting some rest after a tight schedule. But there are things we can’t prevent ourselves from doing, just like how he fell asleep to Junhoe’s singing again.

 

_It’s frustrating that you have this much effect on me, yet you’re oblivious of it_.

 

...

 

Jinhwan hates it when he wakes up in the middle of the night, as it will be hard for him to fall back to sleep. He hopped out of his bed groaning in annoyance after noticing that he forgot to bring a bottle of water inside his room and walked his way to the kitchen.

 

He passed by Junhoe’s room, seeing a glimpse of light from the slightly opened door.

 

“This kid, forgetting to close his nightlight again”, he whispered to himself as he took quiet steps towards the room.

 

The younger’s head was slumped on the table, with his No Face pen still in between his fingers.

 

Jinhwan walked closer to the sleeping boy and noticed how his journal was open for him to see. He knows it means he will be invading Junhoe’s privacy, but a brief look wouldn’t hurt.

 

This must be the song he’s been working on, the song that’s been stuck inside Jinhwan’s head for almost a while now.

 

The words are pretty familiar, but he never really paid attention to them until that moment and Donghyuk was right. It is a love song.

 

No, it’s more of a heartbreaking confession.

 

Jinhwan’s thought it would be rude if he continued reading and the last word he read was at the bottom of the page, Fin. Beside the word neatly written in cursive, is a doodle of a man, probably a self portrait. In fact, half of the page is filled with random scribbles.

 

“That’s so Junhoe”, he thought to himself and shook his head, smiling.

 

Then, a certain sentence caught his eye, a few more followed. And in that moment, he wished he never read through Junhoe’s stuff.

 

_Jinhwan-hyung, you’re so far away._

 

_Kim Jinhwan, you make a heartbreak sound so_ _beautiful._

 

_I love you, but it’s not important._

 

Jinhwan went back to his room after closing Junhoe’s table lamp, still in shock from his little discovery. He was too dazed to even bother getting his glass of water.

 

...

 

The two didn’t see each other the next day, Jinhwan has an event scheduled. God knows what Junhoe will be doing, he will probably sleep until dinner.

 

Jinhwan stuttered a lot during his interview and his thoughts were somewhere in the moon. And though a part of him felt bad for sneaking into Junhoe’s notebook, his confusion is driving him insane.

 

Did he really write that song for Jinhwan? What does he mean by ‘far away’? Is Junhoe hiding something from him?

 

Little did Jinhwan know, the younger boy isn’t doing any better himself. He woke up with his fleece blanket draped over him and his notebook sits closed on his now spotless table. Panic rushed through him nowing that someone went through his stuff as he doesn’t recall cleaning his desk.

 

What if one of the boys read through his journal and found out about who the song is really for? What if they tell him? That would be the last thing Junhoe would hope for. He knows he needs to tell Jinhwan before he hears it from anyone else.

 

...

 

Junhoe was pacing around his room, biting on his fingernails as he nervously asks himself if he should go for it. Or maybe not. One of the boys had probably told Jinhwan by now and it made his head hurt imagining the older guy laughing at his stupidity. “He’s probably disgusted”, he frowned and sat on his bed. Still not knowing what to do.

 

Jinhwan, on the other hand, is confident with his idea of confronting Junhoe about it. Of course he won’t ask him directly, it would be embarrassing if his assumption is wrong. But it’s not like Junhoe’s going to admit it anyway, he will probably deny it until Jinhwan gets tired of demanding him.

 

But Jinhwan nows he wouldn’t be able to gain the courage again if he doesn’t ask Junhoe before the night ends.

 

Finally making up his mind, Junhoe thought that it will be now or never. Whatever the outcome will be, he needs to get it out of his chest. His feelings had been too much of a burden to him that he isn’t going to carry them for the next five years, after he gains the guts again. 

 

He took a deep breath and walked out of his room.

 

Junhoe stood in front of Jinhwan’s door for a couple of minutes, still having doubts if he should really go and tell Jinhwan how he feels. And even though Donghyuk was curious, the boy didn’t bother asking why he was standing there, eventually realizing what was happening.

 

The two were standing on each side of the door, both of them staring at the knob, still having second thoughts. Until Junhoe decided to gather up all the courage he has and knocked.

 

Jinhwan was pulled out of his thoughts upon hearing the sound. He opened the door, revealing Junhoe who let out a deep sigh after seeing him.

 

“Hi”, he mentally smacked the back of his head realizing how awkward he is. “Way to go, Junhoe. What a great conversation starter.”, he thought.

 

“Hi”, Jinhwan spoke, looking straight into Junhoe’s eyes, making the boy even more nervous, he felt like throwing up.

 

“So”, the shorter guy hummed, signalling Junhoe to continue.

 

With all the nerve and guts he has, Junhoe finally said, “I wrote you a song”. He swore he wanted to dig a hole right in the middle of them and just bury himself, together with the embarrassment he put himself into.

 

But Jinhwan’s features softened and gave the boy in front of him a smile, “I know”.

 


End file.
